kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Kumoko
"Kumoko", is the nameless main protagonist of Kumo Desu Ga, Nani Ka? She was reincarnated in another world in the body of a Small Lesser Taratect. She's a spider, so what? Appearance As an individual of the spider-type monster Small Lesser Taratect species, she has a white body with black splotches on her cephalothorax and abdomen, with eight red spider eyes. Additionally, her two forefeet have sharp claws. When she evolves into the Zoa Ele, she has a pitch black body and her two front claws turn into thin scythes. When she evolves into the unique monster Zana Horowa she becomes snow white while maintaining her scythe claws. Personality Kumoko is usually a cheerful, happy-go-lucky type. She to do as little work as possible. She is shown to be overconfident at times, and tends to get extremely frustrated and angry when she is manipulated or humiliated. Her overconfidence causes her to be proud of her own work, which allowed the easy acquisition of the skill Pride and the title Ruler of PrideCapter 17.2/WN Chapter 65. She also likes to laze about and eat in her idle time, which made it easier to gain the skill Sloth and the title Ruler of SlothChapter 144. Due to not being able to eat palatable foods while living in the depths of the Great Elroe Labyrinth, she has become really fond of good foods and she would do nearly anything to protect her any that she comes across. Plot Kumoko's odyssey begins peacefully enough. Most of her memories are intact, but she's unaware of where she is because she's surrounded by an eggshell. It doesn't really take her long to break out, though, and chaos ensues; things go from peaceful enough to extremely violent. It takes her a second to realize that the spiders around her are her brothers and sisters and that she is a spider herself! Her Mother is indiscriminately stomping on her young and her siblings are even feeding on each otherChapter 1/WN Chapter 2. Kumoko quickly runs away from the carnage, determined to not die from the very outset of her new life. After almost starving she comes across the body of one of her siblings in the caves. She's so famished that she eats it on the spot after a tiny amount of hesitation. And so Kumoko gains her very first title! Turns out it's Eater, much to her chagrin. In the same area she also discovers a human footprint and the first reference to her size is made: she is about a meter long[citation/confirmation needed]. After this she makes a home for herself in the form of a spider's nest and spends all her skill points on the skill Appraisal, which is basically useless at its first level. She uses this nest to capture food such as the Elroe Frog, Elroe Randanel, and Finjicote. She also finds a large egg that she is unable to break after much experimentation[citation needed]. And so, she lazes about here in her daily routine until humans come across it. She lets the human who got caught in her trap get away, and the returning force promptly burns her nest, causing her to run. After the humans burn her nest, she sets off with determination to not get too caught up in relaxation. And so she explores and fights and eats, learning skills and earning titles. This eventually leads her to defeating an Elroe Baladorado and evolving into a Small Taratect[citation needed]. Even so, it doesn't take long for humans to find her again. This time, they give chase and she ends up jumping into a pit that her to the Lower Stratum of the Great Elroe Labyrinth where she first comes into contact with Earth Dragon Araba[citation needed]. Araba's latent power drives a sense of despair into Kumoko. She's unable to do anything but cower in fear as Araba stomps around. Kumoko barely escapes death, and he eventually leaves[citation needed]. Later, when she's able to finally able to proceed through the labyrinth again, she moves to explore the vast cavern in the opposite direction Araba went. She encounters many strong creatures, such as the Elroe Greshigard, Greater TaratectVolume 1-10: Clearing the Lower Stratum, and Elroe DaznatchVolume 1-11: Still Clearing the Lower Stratum, but decides to avoid them due to the comparison in strength. Due to lack of strength, Kumoko is unable to find any food. She soon finds herself rather hungry and ends up eating the absolutely disgusting Elroe Gastruch, which grants her Resistance. Another food-source for her in the Lower Stratum is the Elroe Kohokoro. Her travels eventually put her in front of Bagragratches, while avoiding them she realizes that her Appraisal skill can now give her full details of her own stats, skills, and titlesVolume 1-11:Still Clearing the Lower Stratum. She eventually encounters an Anogratch and it spots her, forcing her to fight and kill it Volume 1-11: Still Clearing the Lower Stratum. Little did she know this would lead her to one of her most intense battles yet. Abilities Avg. Offense: A measure of an individual’s average physical offensive power. As this is an average, the power of each specific body part may be different. Avg. Defense: A measure of an individual’s average physical defensive ability. As this is an average, the defense of each specific body part may be different. Avg. Magic Power: A measure of the average effectiveness of an individual’s magic. As this is an average, the power of a specific type of magic may be different. Avg. Resistance: A measure of an individual’s average magical defensive ability. As this is an average, the defense may be different depending on the context. Avg. Speed: A measure of an individual’s average aptitude for speed. As this is an average, the quickness of each specific body part may be different. | titles = }} As of chapter 71: 『Small Poison Taratect LV5 No name ＨＰ：８３／８３（Green） ＭＰ：１８１／１８１（Blue） ＳＰ：８２／８２（Yellow） ：８２／８２（Red） Average Offensive Ability：９２ Average Defensive Ability：９２ Average Magic Ability：１３５ Average Resistance Ability：１６８ Average Speed Ability：８３０ Skill: 「Automatic HP Recovery LV5」「MP Recovery Speed LV3」「MP Consumption Down LV2」「SP Recovery Speed LV2」「SP Consumption Down LV2」「Enhanced Destruction LV1」「Enhanced Slashing LV1」「Enhanced Poison LV2」「Fighting Spirit LV1」「Vitality Granting LV2」「Deadly Poison Attack LV3」「Poison Synthesis LV7」「Thread Talent LV3」「Spider Thread LV9」「Severing Thread LV6」「Thread Manipulation LV8」「Throw LV6」「3D-Maneuver LV3」「Concentration LV9」「Prediction LV8」「Parallel Thought LV4」「Calculation Processing LV6」「Accuracy LV7」「Evasion LV3」「Appraisal LV8」「Detection LV6」「Stealth LV7」「Hell」「Heresy Magic LV3」「Shadow Magic LV2」「Poison Magic LV2」「Abyss Magic LV10」「Pride」「Overeating LV7」「Night Vision LV10」「Visible Range Expansion LV2」「Destruction Resistance LV1」「Blow Resistance LV2」「Slash Resistance LV3」「Fire Resistance LV1」「Deadly Poison Resistance LV2」「Paralysis Resistance LV3」「Petrifaction Resistance LV3」「Acid Resistance LV4」「Corrosion Resistance LV3」「Faint Resistance LV2」「Fear Resistance LV6」「Heresy Resistance LV3」「Pain Nullity」「Pain Alleviation LV7」「Enhanced Vision LV8」「Enhanced Hearing LV8」「Enhanced Smell LV7」「Enhanced Taste LV4」「Enhanced Touch LV6」「Life LV7」「Magic Amount LV8」「Agility LV7」「Endurance LV7」「Herculean Strength LV3」「Solid LV3」「Protection LV3」「Idaten LV3」「Taboo LV4」「ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ」 Skill points：１８０』 As of chapter 88: 『Zoa Ere LV1 No name ＨＰ：１９５／１９５（Green） ＭＰ：１／２９１（Blue） ＳＰ：１９５／１９５（Yellow） ：１９５／１９５（Red）＋４３ Average Offensive Ability：２５１ Average Defensive Ability：２５１ Average Magic Ability：２４５ Average Resistance Ability：２８０ Average Speed Ability：１２７２ Skill: 「Automatic HP Recovery LV6」「MP Recovery Speed LV4」「MP Consumption Down LV3」「SP Recovery Speed LV3」「SP Consumption Down LV3」「Enhanced Destruction LV2」「Enhanced Slashing LV2」「Enhanced Poison LV4」「Fighting Spirit LV2」「Vitality Granting LV2」「Deadly Poison Attack LV3」「Corrosion Attack LV1」「Poison Synthesis LV8」「Thread Talent LV3」「Universal Thread LV1」「Thread Manipulation LV8」「Throw LV7」「3D-Maneuver LV5」「Concentration LV10」「Thought Acceleration LV3」「Foresight LV3」「Parallel Thought LV5」「Calculation Processing LV7」「Accuracy LV8」「Evasion LV7」「Appraisal LV9」「Detection LV6」「Stealth LV7」「Silent LV1」「Hell」「Heresy Magic LV3」「Shadow Magic LV3」「Poison Magic LV3」「Abyss Magic LV10」「Pride」「Overeating LV8」「Night Vision LV10」「Visible Range Expansion LV2」「Destruction Resistance LV2」「Blow Resistance LV2」「Slash Resistance LV3」「Fire Resistance LV2」「Deadly Poison Resistance LV2」「Paralysis Resistance LV4」「Petrifaction Resistance LV3」「Acid Resistance LV4」「Corrosion Resistance LV3」「Faint Resistance LV3」「Fear Resistance LV7」「Heresy Resistance LV3」「Pain Nullity」「Pain Alleviation LV7」「Enhanced Vision LV9」「Enhanced Hearing LV8」「Enhanced Smell LV7」「Enhanced Taste LV7」「Enhanced Touch LV7」「Life LV9」「Magic Amount LV8」「Agility LV9」「Endurance LV9」「Herculean Strength LV4」「Solid LV4」「Protection LV4」「Idaten LV3」「Taboo LV5」「ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ」 Skill points：５００ Title: 「Gross Feeder」「Blood Relative Eater」「Assassin」「Monster Killer」「Poison Technique User」「Thread User」「Merciless」「Monster Slaughterer」「Ruler of Pride」』 As of chapter 135: 『Ede Saine LV14 No name ＨＰ：２４９２／２４９２（Green）＋１７００（Details）'(1805 up)'　　　　 ＭＰ：９１１０／９１１０（Blue）＋１７００（Details）'(4098 up)'　　　　 ＳＰ：１８１３／１８１３（Yellow）（Details）'(1177 up)' ：１８１３／１８１３（Red）＋１４４６（Details）'(1177 up)'　　　　 Average Offensive Ability：１６９２（Details）'(1102 up)'　　　　 Average Defensive Ability：１７６３（Details）'(1078 up)'　　　　 Average Magic Ability：８７５８（Details）'(4001 up)'　　　　 Average Resistance Ability：８７０４（Details）'(3833 up)'　　　　 Average Speed Ability：５５４０（Details）'(2388 up)'　　　 Skill: 「High-speed HP Recovery LV7 (6 up)」 「Magic Extremity」 「Magic God Act LV2'(new)'」 「Magic Granting LV7 (new)」 「High-speed SP Recovery LV1 (new)」 「Great SP Consumption Down LV1 (new)」 「Enhanced Destruction LV6 (3 up)」 「Enhanced Slashing LV8''' (5 up)」 「Great Enhanced Abnormal Condition LV1 '''(new)」 「Fighting Spirit LV9''' (4 up)」 「Vitality Granting LV5 '''(3 up)」 「Dragon Power LV7 (6 up)」 「Deadly Poison Attack LV6''' (2 up)」 「Corrosion Attack LV4 '''(2 up)」 「Heresy Attack LV6 (5 up)」 「Poison Synthesis LV10」 「Medicine Synthesis LV7 (5 up)」 「Thread Talent LV8 (4 up)」 「Universal Thread LV6 (4 up)」 「Thread Manipulation LV10 (2 up)」 「Telekinesis LV1''' (new)」 「Throw LV10 '''(2 up)」 「Shoot LV2''' (new)」 「Space Maneuver LV8 '''(6 up)」 「Concentration LV10」 「Thought Acceleration LV9''' (1 up)」 「Foresight LV9 '''(1 up)」 「Parallel Will LV7 (4 up)」 「High-speed Calculation LV6''' (2 up)」 「Accuracy LV10」 「Evasion LV10」 「Probability Correction LV7 '''(5 up)」 「Stealth LV10''' (1 up)」 「Camouflage LV1 '''(new)」 「Silent LV8''' (2 up)」 「Tyrant LV1 '''(new)」 「Conviction」 「Hell」 「Degeneration''' (new)」 「Heresy Magic LV10」 「Shadow Magic LV10」 「Dark Magic LV10 '''(7 up)」 「Darkness Magic LV2 (new)」 「Poison Magic LV10」 「Treatment Magic LV10 (8 up)」 「Space Magic LV10''' (4 up)」 「Dimension Magic LV4 (new)」 「Abyss Magic LV10」 「Patience」 「Pride」 「Anger LV2 '''(new)」 「Satiation LV7 (4 up)」 「Sloth (new)」 「Wisdom」 「Destruction Resistance LV5''' (2 up)」 「Blunt Resistance LV5 '''(2 up)」 「Slash Resistance LV5 (2 up)」 「Flame Resistance LV2'(new)'」 「Great Heavy Resistance LV1''' (new)」 「Deadly Poison Resistance LV3 (1 up)」 「Paralysis Resistance LV6 (1 up)」 「Petrifaction Resistance LV5 '''(2 up)」 「Sleep Nullity'(new)'」 「Acid Resistance LV6 (2 up)」 「Corrosion Resistance LV7 (3 up)」 「Faint Resistance LV5''' (2 up)」 「Fear Resistance LV9 '''(1 up)」 「Heresy Nullity」 「Pain Nullity」 「Great Pain Alleviation LV5 (new)」 「Night Vision LV10」 「Clairvoyance LV8''' (5 up)」 「Evil Eye of Grudge LV6 '''(4 up)」 「Evil Eye of Stasis LV5 (4 up)」 「Evil Eye of Magnetism LV1 (new)」 「Evil Eye of Extinction LV3 (new)」 「Great Enhanced Five Senses LV1''' (new)」 「Perception Range Expansion LV5 '''(new)」 「Divinity Area Expansion LV6''' (1 up)」 「Divine Magic」 「Destiny LV3 '''(2 up)」 「Body Flicker LV7 (4 up)」 「Durability LV7 (4 up)」 「Fortitude LV2 (new)」 「Fortress LV2 (new)」 「Idaten LV7 (2 up)」 「Taboo LV10 (1 up)」「ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ」 Skill points：９００ Title: 「Gross Feeder」 「Blood Relative Eater」 「Assassin」 「Monster Killer」 「Poison Technique User」 「Thread User」 「Merciless」 「Monster Slaughterer」 「Ruler of Pride」 「Ruler of Patience」 「Ruler of Wisdom」 「Drake Killer」 「Fear Bringer」 「Dragon Killer」 「Ruler of Sloth (new)」 「Natural Calamity of Monster (new)」』 As of chapter 150: 『Zana Horowa LV1 No name ＨＰ：４２９３／４２９３（Green）＋１８００（Details）'(1801 up)'　 ＭＰ：１３２９２／１３２９２（Blue）＋１８００（Details）'(4182 up)' ＳＰ：２８７３／２８７３（Yellow）（Details）'(1060 up)' ：１４４５／２８７３（Red）＋０（Details）'(1060 up)' Average Offensive Ability：２８３３（Details）'(1141 up)' Average Defensive Ability：２９０４（Details）'(1141 up)' Average Magic Ability：１２５９９（Details）'(3841 up)' Average Resistance Ability：１２５４５（Details）'(3841 up)' Average Speed Ability：８３６１（Details）'(2821 up)' Skill: 「High-speed HP Recovery LV9 (2 up)」 「Magic Extremity」 「Magic God Act LV3 (1 up)」 「Magic Granting LV8''' (1 up)」 「Offensive Magic Power LV1 '''(new)」 「High-speed SP Recovery LV2 (1 up)」 「Great SP Consumption Down LV2 (1 up)」 「Enhanced Destruction LV7 (1 up)」 「Enhanced Slashing LV9''' (1 up)」 「Great Enhanced Abnormal Condition LV2 (1 up)」 「War God Spirit LV1 (new)」 「Vitality Granting LV6 (1 up)」 「Dragon Power LV8 (1 up)」 「Deadly Poison Attack LV7 '''(1 up)」 「Corrosion Attack LV5'(1 up)'」 「Heresy Attack LV6」 「Poison Synthesis LV10」 「Medicine Synthesis LV8''' (1 up)」 「Thread Genius LV1 '''(new)」 「Universal Thread LV7 (1 up)」 「Thread Manipulation LV10」 「Telekinesis LV3 (2 up)」 「Throw LV10」 「Shoot LV4''' (2 up)」 「Space Maneuver LV9 '''(1 up)」 「Concentration LV10」 「Super Thought Acceleration LV1''' (new)」 「Future Vision LV1 '''(new)」 「Parallel Will LV8 (1 up)」 「High-speed Calculation LV7''' (1 up)」 「Accuracy LV10」 「Evasion LV10」 「Probability Correction LV9 '''(2 up)」 「Stealth LV10」 「Camouflage LV3''' (2 up)」 「Silent LV9 '''(1 up)」 「Tyrant LV2 (1 up)」 「Conviction」 「Hell」 「Degeneration」 「Immortality (new)」 「Heresy Magic LV10」 「Wind Magic LV1''' (new)」 「Soil Magic LV2 (new)」 「Shadow Magic LV10」 「Dark Magic LV10」 「Darkness Magic LV5 (3 up)」 「Poison Magic LV10」 「Treatment Magic LV10」 「Space Magic LV10」 「Dimension Magic LV5 '''(1 up)」 「Abyss Magic LV10」 「Patience」 「Pride」 「Anger LV4''' (2 up)」 「Satiation LV8 (1 up)」 「Sloth」 「Wisdom」 「Destruction Resistance LV6 '''(1 up)」 「Blunt Resistance LV7 (2 up)」 「Slash Resistance LV7''' (2 up)」 「Flame Resistance LV3 '''(1 up)」 「Soil Resistance LV1 (new)」 「Great Heavy Resistance LV2''' (1 up)」 「Abnormal Condition Nullity (new)」 「Acid Resistance LV7 '''(1 up)」 「Paralysis Resistance LV8''' (1 up)」 「Faint Resistance LV6 '''(1 up)」 「Great Fear Resistance LV1 (new)」 「Heresy Nullity」 「Pain Nullity」 「Great Pain Alleviation LV5」 「Night Vision LV10」 「Clairvoyance LV8」 「Evil Eye of Grudge LV7''' (1 up)」 「Evil Eye of Stasis LV6 '''(1 up)」 「Evil Eye of Magnetism LV3 (2 up)」 「Evil Eye of Extinction LV4''' (1 up)」 「Great Enhanced Five Senses LV2 '''(1 up)」 「Perception Range Expansion LV6''' (1 up)」 「Divinity Area Expansion LV7 '''(1 up)」 「Divine Magic」 「Destiny LV3」 「Body Flicker LV8 (1 up)」 「Durability LV8''' (1 up)」 「Fortitude LV3 '''(1 up)」 「Fortress LV3 (1 up)」 「Idaten LV7」 「Taboo LV10」 「ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ」 Skill points：３６００ Title: 「Gross Feeder」 「Blood Relative Eater」 「Assassin」 「Monster Killer」 「Poison Technique User」 「Thread User」 「Merciless」 「Monster Slaughterer」 「Ruler of Pride」 「Ruler of Patience」 「Ruler of Wisdom」 「Drake Killer」 「Fear Bringer」 「Dragon Killer」 「Ruler of Sloth」 「Natural Calamity of Monster」 「Conqueror'(new)'」』 As of chapter 166: 『Zana Horowa LV27 No name ＨＰ：３１６２２／３１６２２（Green）＋１９００（Details）(25611 up) ＭＰ：３６６１８／３６６１８（Blue）＋１９００（Details）(20065 up) ＳＰ：２６０９７／２６０９７（Yellow）（Details）(22332 up) ：５６６５／２６０９７（Red）＋０（Details）(22332 up) Average Offensive Ability：２９１５３（Details）(25012 up) Average Defensive Ability：２９１０４（Details）(24898 up) Average Magic Ability：３５２８０（Details）(19541 up) Average Resistance Ability：３５１０７（Details）(19432 up) Average Speed Ability：３４０２１（Details）(23188 up) Skill: 「Super-speed HP Recovery LV6 (5 up)」 「Magic Extremity」 「Magic God Act LV7 (3 up)」 「Magic Granting LV10 (1 up)」 「Magic Enchantment LV2 (new)」 「Great Offensive Magic Power LV2 (new)」 「High-speed SP Recovery LV10 (7 up)」 「Great SP Consumption Down LV10 (7 up)」 「Great Enhanced Destruction LV6 (new)」 「Great Enhanced Blunt LV7 (new)」 「Great Enhanced Slashing LV4 (new)」 「Great Enhanced Piercing LV6''' (new)」 「Great Enhanced Shock LV6 '''(new)」 「Great Enhanced Abnormal Condition LV10 (7 up)」 「War God Spirit LV10 (8 up)」 「Vitality Granting LV10 (3 up)」 「Ability Granting LV7''' (new)」 「Great Vitality Attack LV4 '''(new)」 「Divine Dragon Power LV7 (new)」 「Dragon Barrier LV2''' (new)」 「Deadly Poison Attack LV10 (2 up)」 「Strong Paralysis Attack LV10 (new)」 「Corrosion Attack LV6 (1 up)」 「Heresy Attack LV8 (1 up)」 「Poison Synthesis LV10」 「Medicine Synthesis LV10 (1 up)」 「Shield Talent LV2 '''(new)」 「Thread Genius LV10 (8 up)」 「Impregnable LV2 (new)」 「God-weaving Thread (new)」 「Thread Manipulation LV10」 「Psychokinesis LV7 (new)」 「Throw LV10」 「Shoot LV10 (5 up)」 「Space Maneuver LV10」 「Kin Domination LV10 (new)」 「Spawning LV10 (new)」 「Concentration LV10」 「Super Thought Acceleration LV3 (1 up)」 「Future Vision LV3 (1 up)」 「Parallel Will LV9 (1 up)」 「High-speed Calculation LV10 (2 up)」 「Accuracy LV10」 「Evasion LV10」 「Great Probability Correction LV10 (9 up)」 「Stealth LV10」 「Concealment LV2''' (new)」 「Silent LV10 (1 up)」 「Odorless LV1 '''(new)」 「Emperor (new)」 「Presentation''' (new)」 「Conviction」 「Hell」 「Degeneration」 「Immortality」 「Heresy Magic LV10」 「Wind Magic LV10 (3 up)」 「Storm Magic LV1 '''(new)」 「Soil Magic LV10 (3 up)」 「Earth Magic LV3 (new)」 「Light Magic LV2''' (new)」 「Holy Light Magic LV1 '''(new)」 「Shadow Magic LV10」 「Dark Magic LV10」 「Darkness Magic LV7 (1 up)」 「Poison Magic LV10」 「Treatment Magic LV10」 「Miracle Magic LV10 (new)」 「Space Magic LV10」 「Dimension Magic LV7 (1 up)」 「Abyss Magic LV10」 「Hero LV1 (new)」 「Demon King LV8''' (new)」 「Charity '''(new)」 「Patience」 「Pride」 「Rage LV2 (new)」 「Snatch LV3''' (new)」 「Satiation LV10 (2 up)」 「Sloth」 「Wisdom」 「Great Destruction Resistance LV5 (new)」 「Blunt Nullity (new)」 「Great Slash Resistance LV5 '''(new)」 「Great Pierce Resistance LV5 (new)」 「Great Shock Resistance LV5''' (new)」 「Flame Resistance LV8 (4 up)」 「Water Current Resistance LV1 '''(new)」 「Storm Resistance LV4 (new)」 「Earth Resistance LV5 (4 up)」 「Lightning Resistance LV1'(new)'」 「Holy Light Resistance LV2 (new)」 「Darkness Resistance LV5 (new)」 「Great Heavy Resistance LV4 (1 up)」 「Abnormal Condition Nullity」 「Great Acid Resistance LV7 (new)」 「Great Corrosion Resistance LV5 (new)」 「Faint Resistance LV8 (1 up)」 「Great Fear Resistance LV2 (1 up)」 「Heresy Nullity」 「Pain Nullity」 「Sense of Pain Nullity (new)」 「Night Vision LV10」 「Thousand Miles Eye LV1 (new)」 「Evil Eye of Grudge LV8 (1 up)」 「Evil Eye of Stasis LV7 (1 up)」 「Evil Eye of Magnetism LV5 (1 up)」 「Evil Eye of Extinction LV5 (1 up)」 「Great Enhanced Five Senses LV10 (7 up)」 「Perception Range Expansion LV8 (1 up)」 「Divinity Area Expansion LV9 (2 up)」 「Divine Magic」 「Destiny LV10 (6 up)」 「Heaven Motion LV10 (new)」 「Abundant Sky LV10 (new)」 「Fortitude LV10 (7 up)」 「Fortress LV10 (7 up)」 「Idaten LV10 (2 up)」 「Taboo LV10」 「ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ」 Skill points：１６４５００ Title: 「Gross Feeder」 「Blood Relative Eater」 「Assassin」 「Monster Killer」 「Poison Technique User」 「Thread User」 「Merciless」 「Monster Slaughterer」 「Ruler of Pride」 「Ruler of Patience」 「Ruler of Wisdom」 「Drake Killer」 「Fear Bringer」 「Dragon Killer」 「Ruler of Sloth」 「Natural Calamity of Monster」 「Conqueror」 「Human Killer」 「Rescuer (new)」 「Medicine Technique User''' (new)」 「Saint '''(new)」 「Savior''' (new)」 「Ruler of Charity '''(new)」 「Guardian (new)」 「King (new)」 「Human Slaughterer (new)」 「Drake Slaughterer (new)」 「Natural Calamity of Human (new)」』 Trivia * Her catchphrase isn't really a catchphrase. The majority of speech from Kumoko is actually internal monologue, including this phrase. This is just one of Kumoko's more common thoughts. * Kumoko's original color seems to differ in the different medias she's in: ** In the original web novel she is blackish in color and no different to her siblings. ** In the light novel and anime she is white with pink spots and accents. ** In the manga she is pink. * The Skill Skanda is the origin of the nickname for the video-game character Baldie that Shun and co. talk about before their untimely deathsVol 1-S1: The End of Normal Life. Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators 1. Kumoko Category:Unique Category:To Do Category:Plot Category:Character Stats Category:Spoiler Review Category:References